Manhunt Tips
The whole point of Manhunt and Manhunt 2 is to survive (and shed a ton of blood and guts), so make sure you hide in the shadows, lure out hunters, survive the whole scenario and make your way to finish a level without dying or taking damage. These are tips how to basically survive in the game and finish in one piece. General Tips * Basically, stay in the dark. When the icon (in Manhunt) or the health bar (in Manhunt 2) turns blue or dark, this means that you can't be seen by hunters, but be careful they don't bump on you. If the hunters are on alert, caught you or facing you, run to the nearest shadows. Don't run when you're in the shadows or about to execute someone as hunters will hear this and chase you. Most hunters don't venture into shadows but ones with flashlights will, and they are very rare to be encountered. Throw any luring items to distract hunters away from you. * Lure hunters to you: it may seem stupid but it's the only choice to execute them. You can peek or wall hug into walls (by pressing TRIANGLE) to go flat against it and tap the attack button (X and SQUARE in Manhunt and R1 and SQUARE in Manhunt 2) to create a noise. This also helps to see if static hunters are in the area, as they're invisible in the radar if they are not alert. Hitting a garbage can is louder than hitting a tree. Thwack quieter surfaces to attract nearby hunters on their own. * Keep an eye on your radar. Though the radar is not accurate as much but relying on it is the only way. If a hunter on the radar is red, means he is aware of you and carefully watches his surroundings, if the hunter on the radar is orange, means he is alert and goes to the source of the noise. Meanwhile, if the hunter on the radar is yellow, means that he is static or unaware. Strategize on the hunter's awareness to execute a silent kill, this maybe useful in most levels but sometimes it won't. Also, a triangular shape on the radar appears, means that the hunter is upstairs, if an upside-down triangle appears, the hunters is downstairs. This may be a little tricky as the hunters can be aware of you and reckless to execute if the hunter is upstairs or downstairs facing you. Dead bodies appear as dots and objectives appear as circles in colors. In Manhunt 2, environmental executions appear as white skulls so it is very useful if the player is not carrying any weapons of some sort. Also, when cyan hunters appear in the radar, it means that they're drowned by miscellaneous noises and cannot hear noises created by the player. '''NOTE: '''The radar disappears when playing on "Hardcore" difficulty in Manhunt and on "Insane" difficulty in Manhunt 2. * Even if you're a careful player, you might sometimes get caught. This point occurs in surprise attacks. If you're caught, hide into the shadows quickly. Keep turning corners and as soon as the hunters are not aware or the icon or the bar stops flashing, avoid getting caught. * Hide the dead hunters you kill, it is optional to hide them or not but is best to do so. Hiding bodies cannot suspect hunters that you are in or appear. If you did not hide the bodies, they'll be aware of you. And, hunters looking on to dead bodies, sometimes they puke or get disgusted. Or if you're really gutsy and have a firearm, you can place the body next to a propane tank (provided that you don't get spotted by the other hunters) for a hunter to find so that you can lure the other hunters in the area to the body so you can blow them away. Weapon Tips * Get a weapon that is very best or suited to kill a hunter. Firearms aren't available on the early levels of the game so rely on melee weapons. * The color of a weapon shows how loud it is. Green is silent, blue is loud, red is loudest. * Most of the firearms are red. You can't be silent with these firearms, even if the player is in the shadows. If you fire one on a hunter, you'll get caught. * If a weapon is far away from the player and hunters are roaming around and the player had no weapons, the best is to hide into the shadows, walk from shadows to shadows and quietly head into the weapon until you get it. Shooting/Fighting Tips * Always use cover if there is more than one hunter. Use walls or objects that can be covered to duck behind. Pop out and pummel them with bullets. Find a situation where the hunters are reloading, to avoid damage on their fire. You can also stealth kill a hunter by aiming at him and pushing up the right analog stick to blast away his head clean if the hunter is close enough. * Free aiming is pretty much useless - use auto-aim at the same hunter as it actually hits what you are targeting. * Always go for headshots. Headshots can kill them quickly than body shots, using free aim is the only choice in using a head shot. * Some hunters are stupid and reload with their heads up. Let them know this with a bullet to the head. * Avoid face-on fighting as much as possible, especially if you've got no gun and there's more than one hunter. The protagonists are pretty useless at confronting multiple hunters without a gun, so don't bother. Hunters slaughter you into two, take them singly and preferably from behind, if you've got a weapon in your hand. Execution/Luring Tips * Take the advantage of the hunter's back, equip a weapon and hold the aim button, normally the reticule is white but if you hold the attack buttons, the color of the reticule will change if the player holds the buttons long. The longer the player holds, the more gruesome the kill will be. Follow the hunter carefully, predict where he'll go and make sure no one's watching as you slaughter him. * If you want the hasty way, a hunter is looking at you and you're targeting him, quickly press the attack button to kill him fast. If there was another hunter nearby looking or facing at you, he will be "stunned" by the actions you do so use this as an advantage. Hide into the shadows quickly to sweat the situation out. * In Manhunt 2, if you're holding a firearm and a hunter is facing away from you, you can do a "gun execution". To do this, press the aim button and aim the hunter in close range until the reticule flickers and turns red. * Also in Manhunt 2, you can do a "jump execution". To do this, you must be on a high or elevated place and target a hunter below, wait until the reticule turns red and a jump execution will trigger. * There are also "environmental executions" introduced in Manhunt 2. Use this to your advantage. They appear as white skulls in the radar, you can lure a hunter by tapping an environmental execution or wait until they are near it. Hold the aim button until the reticule turns red and wait until the action starts. Unlike weapon executions, you don't have to wait for it to turn from white, to yellow and finally to red, it will turn red as soon as he's near the right zone for the enviromental execution. * Distracting hunters with a knock is very useful, but getting them away from you is better. You can throw lure items to lure them out. A head will distract hunters for longer at a risk of spooking them out. It's better to use a brick as it's reusable and they won't go schizo. Category:Manhunt Category:Manhunt 2